runaway
by shtroumphet
Summary: atention spoilers! les retrouvailles de Sara et Michael mais à ma sauce!
1. Chapter 1

Cette fois elle en était sûre, il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Plus de place pour le doute, pas dans sa situation, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il lui suffisait d'un faux pas pour qu'on retrouve son cadavre un matin dans une ruelle sombre. Bien que tremblant de tous ses membres, la jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et ôta ses couvertures, un revolver à la main. Sarah n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir cette arme chez elle, qui plus est dans son lit car elle représentait le contraire de tout ce à quoi la jeune femme croyait mais elle était bien forcée de reconnaître que sans ce pistolet, elle aurait rejoint son père plus tôt que prévu. Son père… Un père qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un, à part peut être pour lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était un fiasco, et que non seulement elle foutait en l'air sa vie et sa réputation, mais pire que tout, ça atteignait aussi la sienne, gouverneur Tancredi. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Pas d'être parti, pas d'avoir rendu sa vie encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà par toutes ses accusations et ses manques de confiance, tout simplement d'être parti sans qu'elle ait pu lui hurler qu'il lui avait fait du mal et qu'il en semblait presque satisfait, que jusqu'au bout, il avait rempli sa part du contrat, à savoir être un ignoble c.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et, d'un pas feutré, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en priant pour que celle-ci grince le moins possible. La distance entre la chambre et le salon lui paraissait interminable et tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, elle vit une ombre sauter de ce que semblait être son canapé jusqu'à sa table basse… Sa table basse ? Se traitant mentalement de sombre idiote, Sarah se hâta d'allumer la lumière et jeta un regard lourd de reproche à « l'intrus » démasqué.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu trouves ça drôle ?

Le beau chat tigré la fixa de son regard ambré et adopta l'attitude penaude qui, il le savait pertinemment, finissait toujours par avoir raison des excès de colère de sa maîtresse. Pourtant, cette fois, Sarah ne semblait pas prête à lui pardonner si facilement. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait préoccupée par autre chose que son chat, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Non, c'était stupide. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le coeur de Sarah s'était emballé à l'idée qu'un certain fugitif était peut être venu lui demander une injection d'insuline. Pauvre fille, maintenant qu'il était dehors, toutes ces ruses à son égard, tous ces regards en coin lourds de sens n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, à savoir l'évasion de son frère, le pauvre docteur Tancredi ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Bien que convaincue par ce discours des plus rationnels, Sarah eut un haut le cœur en se remémorant le coup de fil de Michael, son origami à l'hôpital et la sincérité de l'innocence d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus captivants. Non, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Michael se jouait d'elle, du moins, elle ne voulait pas. La voilà qui tremblait à nouveau, pourtant ces tremblements n'avaient rien à voir avec les précédents, un froid intense emplit la pièce au moment où elle réalisa pour de bon que c'était bel et bien son chat et non pas Michael Scoffield qui l'attendait dans son salon. Pourquoi être si pressée de le revoir ? La question était tellement absurde. Pour pouvoir plonger encore une fois son regard dans ces sublimes yeux cristallins, pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ces lèvres si parfaites. Non, elle avait plus urgent pour l'instant, car avec lui aussi, Sarah avait des comptes à régler, de sérieux comptes, et il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte si facilement. Seulement après, elle pourrait enfin songer à ses lèvres. Ce fut donc de dépit à peine teinté du soulagement de ne pas s'être retrouvée entre les mains d'un psychopathe que Sarah retourna se coucher, arme à la main, en se disant que de toute façon, Michael devait déjà être très loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara poussa la lourde porte qui menait au parking de l'immeuble avec véhémence. Elle chercha des yeux son véhicule parmi la foule de voitures et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle l'avait garé, conséquence de la nuit laborieuse qu'elle avait passée la veille, moins de la faute de son stupide animal que de celle de son imagination trop débordante. Manquant de casser la clé dans la serrure de sa portière, elle se laissa gagner par la nervosité qui la tenaillait depuis des jours. Elle savait parfaitement que les services secrets et la police, bref, tout le monde, la surveillait de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. En général, les complices suspectés dans une histoire aussi sérieuse sont rarement tranquilles et l'idée que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient constamment épiés par une bande de chiens surentraînés qui commençaient à la trouver gênante, la rendait folle. Elle savait aussi que dès qu'elle serait sortie de ce sous sol mal éclairé, elle serait une proie facile pour eux et que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arriverait pas à agir comme n'importe quelle personne innocente car elle ne l'était pas. C'était une réalité, elle savait qu'ils le savaient et ils savaient qu'elle savait qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas innocents, qu'ils étaient responsables de beaucoup de choses, comme l'assassinat du frère de la présidente ou encore le « suicide » de son père. En conclusion, si elle ne se faisait pas neutraliser pour sa foi en l'innocence de Lincoln dans toute cette supercherie, elle le serait pour sa complicité dans l'évasion de dangereux criminels. Charmant.

A la seconde où le moteur émit son rugissement habituel, Sara sentit une main compressée son avant bras. Plus par surprise que par réelle peur, la jeune femme poussa un cri et se retourna brusquement, paniquée, vers la banquette arrière où un homme était allongé. Un homme aux sublimes yeux bleus.

- Oh, mon dieu Michael…

- Non, retournez-vous.

Son ton était ferme mais dénué de toute froideur.

- Ecoutez, j'ai très peu de temps pourtant il fallait que je vous voie, c'est pour ça que… je me disais que l'idée de la voiture c'était pas si mal pour ce que j'ai à vous dire. Démarrez… s'il vous plait.

Sara s'exécuta à contre cœur et à peine eut-elle franchit la barrière de sécurité donnant sur la ville déjà bien réveillée malgré l'heure matinale de Chicago, qu'elle soupira :

- Michael…

Sara sentit un léger chut derrière elle suivi d'une longue explication sur l'omniprésence des autorités en activité autour de son immeuble. La jolie rousse sentit la colère monter peu à peu et elle ne put retenir le pic ironique qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à lui lancer.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

Un silence embarrassant s'installa quelques secondes entre le médecin et l'ancien détenu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne la parole.

- Sara, je sais que vous avez plein de choses à me reprocher et je le comprends. Je vous promets que très bientôt, on se reverra, cette fois ci, ailleurs que dans une voiture et là, vous aurez tout le loisir de me hurler dessus, mais s'il vous plait, maintenant contentez-vous de regarder la route, de faire comme si je n'étais pas là et de juste m'écouter.

Voyant que Sara s'apprêtait à répliquer, Michael avait bien insisté sur le : s'il vous plait. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté car la jeune femme garda le silence.

- Sara je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire. J'ai vraiment été égoïste ces derniers temps, je… j'étais obnubilé par la libération de mon frère, je ne voyais plus que ça, et j'étais tellement focalisé sur le fait qu'il pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre, loin de tout, loin de cette prison, loin de cette chaise que j'ai négligé tout le monde, y compris vous. Surtout vous, et croyez-moi c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. J'ai gâché votre vie, j'en suis conscient et je sais bien que mes excuses, aussi sincères soient-elles ne pourront jamais excuser la façon dont je me suis conduit avec vous ni votre… hospitalisation mais…

Le médecin qui en avait plus qu'assez de se contenter d'écouter sans pouvoir à son tour livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur prit son téléphone portable, et décrocha. Toute en prenant bien soin de fixer la route afin que n'importe qui puisse croire à un appel téléphonique et non pas à un homme sur sa banquette arrière, ce fût au tour de Sara de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Stop, arrêtez ça, ce n'était pas une hospitalisation, c'était une overdose d'accord ? Appelons ça par son nom au lieu de nous voiler la face. L'overdose d'une paumée camée à la morphine qui n'a à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à personne d'autre ok ? Personne, et surtout pas vous Michael. Je suis adulte et j'ai agit en tant que telle, personne ne m'a forcé à me piquer jusqu'à en mourir alors arrêtez de faire comme si tout ce qui m'arrive tournait autour de vous !

Le ressentiment qui l'animait jusque là s'évapora d'un coup, maintenant qu'elle lui avait vidé son sac, Sara se sentait beaucoup plus calme.

- J'ai laissé cette porte ouverte parce qu'en mon âme et conscience, je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis constamment surveillée, ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis de plus en plus à cran et que lorsque je vais faire mes courses à l'épicerie, je passe de plus en plus de temps à me demander si un coup de tequila m'aiderait à tenir le coup et ce n'est pas non plus de votre faute si…

- Si votre père est mort ?

Michael avait prononcé cette phrase avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, elle en devint presque inaudible, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sara de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ces cinq petits mots. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait entendu que des phrases semblables à : « le gouverneur Tancredi est décédé » mais jamais personne ne lui avait encore annoncé la nouvelle sous cette forme et c'était de loin la plus violente. Si votre père est mort…

Malgré le choc de ces mots, malgré les multiples émotions qui la submergèrent brusquement, Sara resta stoïque.

- Sara, est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est drôle, c'était mon père et pourtant je n'ai pas versé une seule larme depuis sa mort. Non, en fait ce n'est pas drôle…

- Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que c'est que perdre un être cher…

- Non, michael. Non, mon père était tout sauf un être cher. Mon père était un étranger pour moi, pour tout le monde en fait.

- Peut être, mais c'était votre père.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sara ne vit pas le feu passer au vert, ce qui lui valut une pluie de klaxon de la part de conducteurs mécontents et surtout malpolis. Comme elle semblait revenir à la réalité, Michael en profita pour changer de sujet. Il tenta de la faire sourire à coups d'anecdotes plus ou moins drôles au sujet de leur nouvelle vie de fugitif. Pari plus ou moins réussi. Une foule de voitures s'engouffra sur le large boulevard, créant un phénomène des plus communs à Chicago, un embouteillage. Le jeune homme y voyant une porte de sortie, il avertit Sara que dès qu'ils seraient arrêtés dans la voie centrale, il descendrait du véhicule. Celle-ci redoutait le moment où elle devrait freiner et le laisser s'échapper, une fois de plus, pourtant avant qu'il s'en aille, elle lui fit promettre, toujours le regard rivé sur la route et le portable collé à l'oreille, qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

- Oui, très bientôt c'est promis… Michael se redressa enfin lorsque les nombreux taxis jaunes les encerclèrent et il caressa du bout des doigts la joue lisse et douce de la jeune femme. Avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de savourer ce moment de douceur qui lui manquait tellement depuis des jours, Michael était déjà parti. Le cœur de Sara se serra, du temps, c'était ce qui lui aurait fallu en cet instant, juste un peu plus de temps pour qu'entre deux reproches, elle ait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, pour lui, pour eux, mais ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas eu.

Le soir même, Sara se remémora l'épisode de la voiture mais ce n'était pas le seul et unique contact qu'elle avait eu avec Scoffield au moment de se quitter qui la préoccupait, c'était une chose qu'il lui avait dite et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à chasser de son esprit depuis. Perturbée, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain avec précipitation et une fois dans sa chambre, tira vers elle un vieux carton abandonné et poussiéreux du fond de son placard. De vieilles photos plus ou moins en bon état, voilà le contenu de cette épave. Fouillant avec fébrilité parmi cette multitude de souvenirs, Sara trouva enfin la photo si désirée. Un sapin de noël, une petite fille d'à peine 5 ans, un homme d'une trentaine d'années à ses côtés ou plutôt en dessous, car cette petite princesse était assise sur les épaules de cet homme, fière et resplendissante de gaieté, une décoration dans les mains, une étoile, celle qu'il fallait placer au sommet de l'arbre. Une étoile lumineuse comme celles que la petite fille avait l'habitude de voir dans le ciel, juste avant de se coucher, une étoile magnifique, comme celle que la petite fille avait, de ses yeux écarquillés admiré la veille de ce fameux jour, en souhaitant que son père soit enfin avec les femmes de sa vie pour la plus belle fête de l'année. Parce que c'est vrai madame l'étoile, la petite fille vous avait juré que son papa n'était jamais là pour Noël. Et ce jour là fut le plus beau jour de sa vie à la petite fille, parce que son papa était là, avec elle, et que c'était le meilleur papa du monde. Alors la petite fille, qui depuis avait grandi, pensa à cette fameuse étoile qui exauçait les vœux, et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à présent il était trop tard pour demander à l'étoile scintillante qu'on lui rende son papa pour noël, la petite fille laissa enfin son chagrin prendre le dessus et les larmes coulèrent, libératrices.

voilà fffffiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn.

dites moi si vous avez aimé svp, des review ca me ferait bien plaisir voilà...


End file.
